zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Wanna Be Like You
I Wanna Be Like You is a story of the 2.0 canon by PrinceBalto. Premise When Nick and Judy were planning their wedding, in the 2.0 continuity, Judy's parents and all of her siblings ended up moving to Zootopia to be near her. On this fine day, a now married Nick and Judy pay them a visit. During the day, Skippy, one of the younger bunny children, comments on how he wants to be like Nick. Trivia *The title and line by Skippy, and Nick's response, is a nod to King Louie's song in both versions of Disney's The Jungle Book. Story Nick and Judy were paying a visit to Judy's family that day. They had been in the midst of a huge move: her parents and all of her siblings had moved to Zootopia in order to be close to her. They knocked on the door. A moment later, Bonnie Hopps opened the door. "Nick, Judy! Welcome back!" she said. She then turned. "Everyone, Nick and Judy are here!" she said. Stu and all the siblings came rushing to the door. They greeted Nick and Judy warmly as they entered Stu and Bonnie's massive home, which had once been a large bed and breakfast. The elder siblings greeted them. The young bunnies first gathered around Judy, hugging their big sister. That done, they all turned to Nick, who they had grown to truly admire. "Hey, Nick, you want to come and hang out with us?" the boy named Thumper asked. Nick smiled, but Stu stepped in. "Thumper, don't bother him too much," he said. Nick waved it off. "No, it's fine. I enjoy spending time with them," he said. Bonnie smiled. "They certainly admire you, and they talk about you a lot," she said. Judy smiled at her younger brothers and sisters. "Well, he certainly is a great fox to admire," she said. Nick smiled proudly as they all headed inside. Even though he had seen it when they moved in not long ago, he was still surprised about how large it was. It had to be for such a large family. Before long, he was with the bunny kids in their upstairs play area while Judy caught up with her parents. He played with the kids, enjoying it. He also watched some TV with them and told them stories about his and Judy's adventures. They loved it. "You're the best, Nick," one young bunny girl said. Then, one of the boys, a bunny kid named Skippy, looked right at Nick. "Nick, when I grow up, I wanna be like you," he said. Nick smiled. "Do you want to walk like me and talk like me, Skippy?" he said playfully. Skippy laughed. "You'll see it's true, someone like me, can learn to be someone like you," he said. Nick was happy. Everyone laughed and had fun. A long time later, Nick brought them back. Judy smiled at him. "So, how was it?" she asked. Nick laughed. "Skippy said he wanted to be like me," he said. Bonnie was pleased. "You're a great role model," she said. Nick and Judy embraced. This was a great visit, one that would be long remembered. Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Stories featuring Judy's family Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years